


Passional

by gaebolg



Series: exarch thirst [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Other, a tol glass of exarch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Exarch gives that good head.





	Passional

**Author's Note:**

> I’m torn between writing cute shit & nasty stuff so you get both.

There's nothing he wouldn't do for you.

Something terrible forms in your mind at the way G'raha drags his tongue along your inner thighs, the heat of his mouth steadily enveloping your sex that is dripping with need.

Seeing those red eyes stare up at you with a mix of utter adoration and an instinctive possessiveness makes you weak. The wall supports you well enough, although your need to be silent doesn't come easy.

Biting back a moan, you can feel how he licks and sucks so intently, his hands rubbing on your thighs in a gentle caress until they reach your ass. It's then he grips hard, forcing your hips forward more, wanting you to fuck his mouth.

"G'raha - you look so good-feels so _good_ -"

Your incoherent thoughts are a muddle of moans, and he's clearly pleased with this. He makes a low noise in return, the vibration of it only heightening your desperation that is running hot and rampant through you.

The sounds of his mouth and tongue being so thoroughly used by you are loud in the confines of the tower, and the incessant smacking is so obscene but you crave it so. He must as well with the way he's all but _rutting_ against the floor.

”Harder, seven hells yes _G’ra_ - _hah_ - _ah_ ”

Nothing but how he looks and feels fills your thoughts. Seeing him with an equal desperation as he grinds on the floor has you pushing a hand into his red locks to keep his mouth against you, breaths hitching as you feel more wetness falling on his tongue in the midst of such pleasure.

It's when he groans again that you feel your control slipping. The last of it has you snapping your hips forward, letting that heat envelope you entirely. It leaves you trembling as your cum is eagerly swallowed by him, traces of it even being lapped away which have you shivering from the sensitivity.

"You taste so lovely."

He says in a low tone, raw from such abuse, but how he lays his head against your thigh and stares up at you speaks volumes. He's certainly nowhere near done with pleasing you yet.


End file.
